


As Free As My Hair

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [38]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 15 year old Alura, 16 year old CJ, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hairstyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or the many hairstyles of CJ Danvers and Alura Olsen.   Sorta kind sequel to "Passion for Fashion"





	1. CJ

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lady Gaga song "Hair"

******

CJ frowned as she examined the three tubes of hair dye. Red, blue, or green today? Closing her eyes she took a breath

"Einee, minee...moe!" opening her eyes, she smiled at her choice, green it was then. Snapping on the protective gloves that came with the kit (the dye wouldn't hurt her even without her half-alien heritage, but it would stain), she bent over the sink and squeezed the contents of the tube onto the top of her head, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Combing the dye in, she had to wonder why her parents would allow her to do this, in truth it was because it was a form of self-expression, CJ had long been fascinated by the sole streak of white in Astra's hair ever since she was old enough to recognize that different people had different hairstyles.

When she was about six or so, she saw Kara with blue hair, the unfortunate result of a distracted stylist who got the bottles mixed up. and while the rest of the family were either trying to console a distraught and furious Kara or not trying very hard to not laugh, CJ, by contrast, had found the color utterly fascinating, the idea that people could do so much _more_ with their hair then just cut and comb it had lured her in like a proverbial siren's call

When she was ten, she asked if she could dye her hair.

Understandably, Alex and Astra were surprised, Astra more so, wondering why her daughter would want to _'ruin those lovely dark curls'_ , Alex, by contrast, had just smiled and shown CJ a few photos from her punk rocker days as a teenager, with--among other things--bright pink hair, and offered, over Astra's vocal objections, to teach CJ how to dye her own hair easily and cleanly (having nearly indestructible half-Kryptonian hair helped on that front, but only so much).

And so, after an extremely short, half a second argument, Astra had agreed, with the proviso that CJ only use temporary hair dye that could easily wash out in the shower, and that she clean up any mess she made in the bathroom sink with the dyes

CJ started off with dying a single streak of blue in her hair, in the same spot as Astra's white streak (Astra still insisted to this day that she did _not_ tear up when CJ told her that she'd been inspired by that streak of white), that simple streak of blue became CJ's 'default' hair style, the one she always had, no matter what, but after that, she began experimenting, figuring out different techniques were the easiest and cleanest, seeing which brand worked best for her needs, once she figured those out, then she began experimenting with the actual style of her hair.

Ever since she was little, CJ's hair had almost always been cut in a short bob similar in length and style to Alex's (who still had the same hair cut she'd had when she first met Astra all those years ago. Alex called it 'practical', Kara called it 'lazy and unimaginative'), despite what her aunt thought, CJ liked the length of her hair, it was long enough to put into different styles, but still short enough to be practical (unlike Astra's hair, which now grew down to her waist).

Experimenting with different styles, CJ had first tried for a Mohawk, which hadn't been bad, but it still looked odd, in this case her hair was too long, instead of looking cool, the Mohawk had just looked silly (she decided to save that one for her wedding day), then she had tried braiding a lock of hair, usually the same one as Astra's white streak. Then she began experimenting with different colors, one day she was purple, the next green, the next blue, the only color she didn't use at all was yellow and orange.

Currently her hair changed color and style with the days of the week, from Monday morning at the start of the school day to Friday afternoon at the end, her hair could have gone through five different colors and variations.

"CJ! You're going to be late!" Alex called out

"Coming, Mom!"

"Don't forget to clean up the dye!" Alex added.

CJ smirked at her now-electric green hair. To her, her hair was a way of standing out, a way of silently not conforming to the masses.

And that was just the way she liked it...

**END**


	2. Alura

******

Alura Olsen frowned at her reflection, running a hand through her short, close-cropped hair before she opened the small tube of hair gel and squirted a small amount onto her head, finger-combing her hair up into a series of random-looking (because they were) spikes. Her hair wasn't _that_ short, it was nowhere a buzz cut for example, but it was cut into a short enough cut that it might be called a 'pixie cut'.

Ever since she was little, Alura had _hate_ having long hair, it was always getting in the way, made her neck hot and sweaty, and just a general nuisance. Unfortunately for her, her genetics had gifted her with long, thick jet black curly hair, which, for years, Kara had taken an odd form of pleasure in brushing and styling (Alex had once complained that Kara was tuning her daughter into a living dress up doll. Alura was inclined to agree).

When she was ten, just a year or so before her powers kicked in, Alura had enough, and, grabbing a pair of manicure scissors, had chopped off a good majority off her hair in defiance. Naturally, Kara and James had been horrified when she suddenly emerged from the bathroom for dinner with hair that, according to Alex, looked like _'a cow had eaten it'_.

Alura had refused to be apologetic, not even the threat of being sent to bed with no dinner would dissuade her (not that Kara could actually follow through with that threat mind you).

Finally, Kara and James gave in and, from that day on, Alura had short hair (James had been most agreeable to the idea, suggesting that it might actually save money at the barber. Kara threatened to thump him for not backing her up). When her powers came in a year later, Alura had worried that Kara might refuse to cut her hair, but, no, Kara was fine with using her heat vision to maintain Alura's short 'do, having realized over the last year that her daughter was growing up, and that having short hair wasn't the end of the world (although that didn't stop her from almost-constantly reminding her of how 'beautiful' she had looked with long hair).

Examining her reflection, Alura wondered if she could pull off a dye job like CJ...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
